In conventional systems, a consumer of a media asset can create a customized version of a media asset by selecting certain parts of a media asset to be included in the customized version. However, the user does not have an ability to receive any feedback on whether the customized media asset is an acceptable version based on, for example, whether a plot point is omitted from a condensed version of a time duration desired by the user. Furthermore, the user does not have an ability to set a criterion on, for example, a type of content of a media asset to be included or excluded in a customized media asset of a time duration desired by the user.